Limitless
by hyacinthian
Summary: She would push her limits. For what else did she have to come back to? Nothing and no one but herself. Post Unbearable.


Title: Limitless

Author: ScarlettMithruiel

Classification: A

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: She would push her limits. For what else did she have to come back to? Nothing and no one but herself.

Author's Note: Short, I know. Sorry if they're OOC. Um…it's supposed to be angsty, and I hope you enjoy. Please review. It's what gives me hope.

She listened to the scraping, the ambience, of the environment around her. She was not weak. She was not going to be weak. She would not succumb. Earlier that night, in emotional pain, her body had cried out for it, wanted it, ached for it so badly. She had overcome her physical want with mental strength. She had dressed for the stifling Vegas heat and laced up her running sneakers tight. She walked outside and began running.

Jogging was fine for her, but she preferred running. She usually jogged at the end of her run to gently slow her heart, rather than abruptly stop with the intense workout.

She loved running. It was harsh and stringent, and it took her breath away. She panted as she ran, beads of sweat forming and cascading down. It cleared her thoughts and she found it took away her anger, her pain. It was her latest fixation, rather than a vice.

She ran, listening to each thud of her foot against the asphalt. Her ponytail swished with the motion and her calves burned, but she had to press on. She couldn't just forget what she had seen. She had walked out, searching for him, to find him speaking with Sofia. Her mind searched her expansive vocabulary for more colorful words, but she was trying to keep it civil. She had to keep from crying. Tears were the ultimate sign of weakness. There was nothing wrong with vulnerability, but she was strong. She had to be.

The blonde had linked her arm with _his_. She gazed up into his eyes and kissed him. _Kissed _him! The bastard. The fucking bastard. Her heart rate sped up as she sped up. He had lied to her. It wasn't that he didn't know what to do about them. He damn well knew what to do about them. He just didn't want _her_. She loved him. She knew she loved him. And the sight had brought a thousand knives wriggling their way to stab her heart.

She ran, exhaling audibly now, hearing her own panting as she raced, as she pushed, far exceeding her limits. Her knees began to burn, in addition to her calves. She plowed ahead, letting the sound of her sneakers against the ground console her. She blinked, and a single thought came to her. _Channel your rage._ She breathed easier, and began to run faster and harder. _Push your limits. _

She released a surprised yelp when her legs gave out for a brief moment. She collapsed onto the asphalt. She released a strangled sob, partly from the situation and partly from her rage. She breathed hard now, sniffling occasionally. _How could he do this? _She quickly shifted herself into a sitting position and began to stretch a bit to make sure nothing was seriously injured or sprained.

She stared at her knee, a criss-crossed gash across the kneecap. Blood oozed out. She felt the rage dissipate as sorrow raced in. She placed her head against her knee and bit her lip to fight back tears. More blood. Blood was a sign of valor, of honor, and of courage. Tears were reprehensible.

She had gone to work early, and stayed late. _Push your limits_. Her words resounded in her head, and later that night, she was about to inform Grissom on the blood Greg had finally gotten to running through CODIS and AFIS. She had caught him mid-discourse with Sofia. The blonde hadn't even cared to finish her conversation later. She had barely even recognized that Sara was there. _What the hell does Sofia care about me? We're all equal level CSI's, but some are more equal than others. _She continued with their personal conversation. She felt his eyes on her every so often. _Because you really have to make sure a girl is fine emotionally after you break her heart. _She could almost see herself at home, drinking and releasing bitter laughs as her own melancholy thoughts infiltrated her mind. Sofia placed her hand on his arm, kissed his cheek, and left, her eyes on Sara, a snide smirk decorating her face. She delivered the news quickly, with precision.

She would run again tomorrow. She would push her limits. For what else did she have to come back to? Nothing and no one but herself.


End file.
